LOTM: Raining Chaos S3 Finale/Transcript
(The heroes are seen sitting around after eating) Alex: *Moans* Jessica: My stomach.... Erin: Too.... Much.... Jack: We've beaten god-like beings... And we were brought down by food.... Alex: Tell me about it.... Jordan: I think I'm gonna vomit.... Zulu: Even Targhuls… Have limits... To how much they can eat.... Scott: Tell me about it.... Adriana: I am gonna need to hit the gym later..... I gonna have to work off the extra weight I'm gonna get from this.. Amanda: You and me both.... Adriana: *sigh* (The puppies are seen running around as usual excited) Puppies: *Happy barking* Popsicle: Wow... These guys still have energy. Winter: They're young, what do you expect...? Puppy #3: *Barking* (The puppy scratches at the door) Grey: I think he wants to finish the snowman..... Popsicle: N-Not right now pup.... Puppy #3: *Sad whine* Grey:... *Sighs* I'll go with him and finish it. Popsicle: Wait what?? Grey: I hate to see the poor guy sad.. Popsicle: Uh-Uh-Uhhhhhh.... (Popsicle sits up) Popsicle: T-Then I'll go too! Blaze; Huh? Grey: Really? Popsicle: Y-Yeah its no problem! Really! Grey: Well.. all right then. *To the puppy* Here we come boy! Puppy #3: *Happy bark* (The three go outside) Blaze: Hmmmm.... Erin: *Moans* Blaze: I'll be back guys. Batty: Where you going? Blaze: Just wanna check on something. Batty: Umm, okay. Slimer: Have fun... (Blaze goes outside where Grey and Popsicle are seen finishing the snowman with the puppy) Puppy #3: *Bark* Grey: All right. Now we just gotta give him some clothes to complete the look. Popsicle: Oh I know! (Popscile creates an ice top hat and ice jacket on the snow man) Popsicle: Ta-da! Grey: Wow! Impressive! Puppy #3: *Happy barks and runs around the snow man* Popsicle: Aww thanks guys! Blaze: Ahem. Popsicle: ! Grey: Oh hey Blaze! Blaze: Hey Grey. What's going on? Grey: Just finishing up the snow man. Check it out. (Blaze comes up to look at the snow man) Blaze: Hmm.. Not bad. Grey: Yeah it was your sister's idea for the hat and coat. Blaze: My sister huh? Popsicle: Y-Yep! Grey said it needed clothes so I dressed him up! Blaze: Is that so? Grey: Yep! Blaze: Hmmm..... Popsicle: Is... Is something wrong bro? Puppy #3: *Curious whine* Blaze: Pop, can we talk over by the tree? Popsicle: U-Ummm, sure. Can Pup come? Puppy #3: *Bark* Blaze: Sure. Just come on. (Blaze and Popsicle with the puppy go to the tree) Grey: I'll... I'll just hang out here. (Grey waits by the snowman as the others stand by the tree) Blaze: Pop, we need to talk. Popsicle: Talk? What about? Blaze: About Grey. Popsicle: !! Uuuh…. W-What about Grey? Blaze: Don't fake it sis. Puppy #3: *Curious whine* Popsicle: F-Fake what? Blaze: You're in love aren't you? Popsicle: !! *Thinking* SHIT!! HE'S ONTO ME!! HE'LL MELT GREY'S FACE OFF IF HE KNOWS I LIKE HIM!! Blaze: Answer me sis. Popsicle: I-I-In love?? No of course not b-bro! Blaze: Then why are you so nervous? Popsicle: W-W-Who s-said I was nervous!? Blaze: You stutter when your nervous. Popsicle: !! Blaze: And every time you're around Grey, you stutter. Popsicle:..... Blaze: So, do you have a crush or not? Popsicle:.............. Puppy #3:............ Blaze: Pop. Come on now. Popsicle:....... What are you gonna do? Blaze: Hmm? Popsicle: If I said yes, then what are you gonna do? Blaze: What I will do? Popsicle: Yes. Blaze: Depends. Popsicle: O-On what? Blaze:...... Popsicle: Blaze? Blaze: How well he treats you. Popsicle: O-Oh... Blaze: So, do you love him or not? Popsicle:...... *Thinking* Wait! This could work out! Grey is a good person! No way would Blaze hate him like he hated Slimer for so long! Go on! Now's your time! Say your feelings Pop! Blaze: I'm waiting. Popsicle: Y-.....Yes. Blaze: I thought so. Popsicle: Yeah... For the past couple of years I've had a crush on Grey... He's so nice, and fun, and he's a fellow ice user. It just... It just works. Puppy #3: *Curious whine* Popsicle: I couldn't say anything because.....Well I just couldn't.... Blaze: Mmhm. Popsicle: But yeah. I love him... Blaze: Don't tell me that. (Blaze grabs Popsicle's shoulders and turns her around to Grey) Blaze: Tell him. Popsicle: W-WHAT?! Blaze: Go and tell him. (Blaze starts pushing Popsicle to Blaze) Popsicle: B-BLAZE WAIT I-I-I CAN'T! I'm TOO NERVOUS I- Grey: Popsicle?? Popsicle: !!! Grey: You okay? Popsicle: Y-Y-Y-Yeah! J-Just fine! Grey: You sure? Popsicle: Y-Yeah n-n-nothing to worry about! *Nervous laugh* Grey: Uhhhh.... Blaze: *Elbows Popsicle's side* Popsicle: !! Ummmmm... Grey: Is there something you wanna say? Popsicle: I uh.... Ummmm... (Popsicle feels the puppy nudging her leg. She looks at it and it happily pants at her as if to encourage her) Popsicle:.... G-Grey. Grey: Yeah? Popsicle: *Breathes in* Grey: ?? Popsicle: GREYWILLYOUGOOUTWITHME!?! (Popsicle covers her face in embarrassment) Grey:..... Popsicle: .... *Uncovers her eyes to look at Grey* Grey: Y... You.. You wanna... Go out with me? Popsicle: I have for....the past few years now. Grey: R....Really...? Popsicle: *Nods* Grey: I.... W-Wow. I... I had no idea. Popsicle: I-I understand if you don't feel the same but.....Yeah. Grey:...... Popsicle:...... (Grey walks up to Popsicle) Popsicle: G-Grey? Grey: Well..... Popsicle:...... (Grey embraces Popsicle and kisses her) Popsicle: !!! Blaze:..... (After a moment Grey stops and looks at Popsicle) Grey:.... I would love to go out with you Pop. Popsicle: !! *Thinking* AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! *Outloud* R-R-R-R-R-R-R-Really? Grey: Really. Popsicle: *Thinking* YES!!! YES!!!! OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! YEEEEEEEES!!!!!! Grey: I wouldn't give it up for the world. Puppy #3: *Excited barking and runs around* Popsicle: Ooooooooh... Oh Grey... I... I'm so happy right now! I- Blaze: Grey? Popsicle: *Thinking* SHIT!!! Grey: Hmm? Blaze: If you're gonna date my sister.... (Blaze summons a fireball in his hand) Grey: !! Blaze: You won't by chance hurt her will you? Popsicle: !! *Looks back and forth at the two* Grey:.... (Grey's fear goes away and gives a serious look to Blaze) Grey: Blaze. I promise. I'll be the best boyfriend possible for Popsicle. I'll never do anything to hurt her. You have my word. Blaze: Good. (Blaze puts the fireball away) Blaze: Glad we understand each other. Grey: Yeah. Popsicle: S-So, it's official? Grey: It's official. Blaze: You can be together sis. Popsicle:..... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Grey Blaze and the Puppy are all caught off by Popsicle's happy scream. She then jumps and hugs Grey) Popsicle: I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!!! Grey: Easy there Popsicle! Popsicle: Sorry I'm just so happy right now! (Grey then falls back into the snow with Popsicle) Grey: Oof! Puppy #3: *Happy bark* (The puppy runs over and starts licking Grey's face) Grey: Oh come on boy not you too! Puppy #3: *Bark* Grey: *Laughs* Blaze: *Smirk* Popsicle: Hey pup what about me? (The puppy goes over and licks Popsicle's face) Puppy #3: *Happy whine* Popsicle: Awww thanks buddy! Puppy #3: *Happy bark* Blaze: Well, come on guys. Let's get inside. It's freezing. Grey: Right. Oh man mom and grandma are gonna flip! Popsicle: Yep! (The group goes and heads inside. The other heroes are seen resting) Alex: Best. Christmas. Ever... Jessica: Without a doubt. Alex: How's the new arm? Jessica: Works like a charm. Alex: Great. (The others enter) Grey: Mom! Grandma! Erin: Hmm? Grey? Rose: What's going on Grey? Grey: I got some awesome news! Me and Pop- Popsicle: WE'RE BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND!!! Erin: Huh!? Rose: *Spits up her drink* What?! Grey:.... Y-Yep. What she said. Erin and Rose:...... Popsicle: Isn't it great?! We're officially together! Hoo man that's a lot of pressure off my chest! Grey: Yeah. Rose:..... Erin: W-Wow. Popsicle: I'M SO HAPPY!!! Puppy #3: *Happy bark* Erin: W-Well uhhh.... Rose: When did this....become a thing? Popsicle: Just now outside! Erin: Just now? Grey: Yep! Rose: Seriously? Slimer: Yep. Pop had a crush on Grey for a couple of years. I'm so glad you finally confessed. Popsicle: Thanks Slimer! Slimer: Don't mention it! Popsicle: *Smile* Rose: Well uhh, congrats! Grey: Thanks mom! Popsicle: Come on! Let's go hang out! (The two run off) Blaze:..... Erin: You approved right? Blaze: Yeah. Grey is a good person. He'll be good to Popsicle. Erin: Right. Blaze: *Nods* (The heroes all smile.) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales